


사랑해 (I Love You)

by Silquestnocte



Category: Original Work
Genre: ChallengersVerse, Criminal x Superhero, F/M, Fluff, Language Barrier, Organized Crime, Romance, Soft and Fluffy, super hero universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: Love crosses all barriers, whether it be language, or  the line between vigilantes and villainsA very special Thank You to the wonderful Demonic_Werewolf94 for allowing me to use her character, Sheera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “The Challengers” is a sci-fi/fantasy role play which centers around super-powered beings called “Metas” in the near future. I have been a participant in the RP since late 2013, and have developed quite a few characters in the universe. Some of them have “canon” relationships with other people’s characters. Some of them were never officially introduced to the role play, due to time constraints.
> 
> As the site where it all takes place on is for ages 13 and up, I and the others cannot always write what we wish (as we would get banned for being our nasty little selves)

The dim light of the city filtered through the curtains, illuminating a fairly torrid scene. A blazer lay discarded on the floor, formerly neatly pressed, now slumped, and slightly crumpled, near the doorway, the beginning of a trail of clothing that led to the bed. A little black dress, its straps snapped in a very passionate moment, a pair of heels, a half-undone tie, and more. A few stray buttons glinted up from the hardwood floor, the dress shirt that they belonged to was nowhere in sight, although without a doubt it had been flung to a dark corner of the room. Judging by the state of all the articles of clothing, and the fact that that the bed was nothing less than a tangled mess now, there was very little room for misinterpretation about what kind of night was happening.

Sin pressed another light kiss to the forehead of the woman had managed to mark him more in about half an hour than most achieved in about a two hour fight. Bruises now littered his skin, and hers, and he could feel where there was going to be a set of bright red nail marks in his back come morning, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. His breath was currently completely gone, and his mind was almost in the same state from what they had just finished doing, but that didn’t stop his tongue from trying to say what he had been lurking in the back of his mind for almost the entirety of these past two weeks. ” < I love you. >” He gasped out before he realized what he had just said and clenched his jaw shut, half-stunned that he had just said that. Sheera just looked dimly up at him through half-lidded eyes, her head turned slightly to the side. Obviously she had not understood that. Thank goodness that in this state his brain wasn’t up for translating his words into English as well as not being able to put up a decent brain-to-mouth filter.

A small lightbulb went off in Sin’s brain; this was a chance to say a few things that it was technically far too early in a relationship to say… It’d certainly get it off his chest, for now anyway. “< The first time I saw you, I thought that I was hallucinating, you were too perfect, too dark to be human. >” He felt her hand trail down the side of his face, taking it as a sign that she didn’t mind him talking Korean at her, he continued. “< I think I fell in love with you the moment you introduced yourself, even if I can’t pronounce your surname for the life of me >” He nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately, and was rewarded with a small purr of contentment from his partner.

Sin dallied for a moment, lightly re-kissing the red marks that were sure to turn purple later. No matter how many times he did this, the small noises she made, the slight tensing of her muscles, this was never going to get old. “< I’ve never met someone as beautiful as you. >” he murmured into the soft skin of her neck, “< Every part of you is flawless. >” his fingers skated across the pink scar on her abdomen, from a wound she had sustained in a fight. He hadn’t met her yet when it had happened, but it didn’t stop him from offering to kill the person who did this or anyone else who had scarred her. She had assured him that she was fine, and that they had been taken care of, but Sin still felt like he should, that he had to do something, anything to try and fix it. A layer of sadness entered his voice “< I don’t know why you’ve decided to waste your time with me. >”

Sin felt Sheera’s arms wrap around him, holding him in closer to her warmth, and a pair of lips press against the top of his head. He couldn’t help but smile at the simple gesture. She didn’t know how perfect a person she was. “< I’m not a good man, love, not the sort of person you need, but I’m too far gone to ever think about turning back. Maybe, if I met you eight years ago, things could be different. >”

Sin shifted himself so Sheera was resting her head on his chest, above his heart, the never-ending flow of her blonde hair pooling behind her on the pillow. He stroked back a loose lock from her face, the pale cord glinting in the dim light. She was still listening to him, although her gaze had turned from dimly curious to very curious, almost like she was enchanted with the sound of his native language. “< But I have to live with my choices now, I hope that you’ll be able to accept me as I am, because I don’t know what I’d do without you. >” The idea of telling her exactly what he did for a job, terrified him. She had to know that there was something off about him, that he was embroiled somehow in the unsavory. She was too smart to not notice, but it was easier to ignore something as long as it went unsaid. He wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t leave him the moment he confirmed precisely what he did all day, why he got calls at all hours of the day, in several languages, why so many people stepped out of his way when he was in some parts of town. Why some people turned pale when he walked into their shop. Why they received so many meals “on the house” when he took her out. She had to know.

Sin traced his fingertips down her spine and felt a shiver run through her. She tilted her face up, as if to ask a question. But before she could ask a question, like why he had decided to talk at her in Korean when he knew that she didn’t understand it in the slightest, he had captured her mouth in another kiss. One kiss turned into another and another. Soon he felt a nip at his bottom lip, and the kisses turned into something even less innocent as both of their hands began to wander, seeking spots where they could make the other gasp, moan. New marks found soon themselves on their skin. He became caught up in the sensation of her skin on his, becoming drunk on her kisses, and her on his. Minutes melted into an hour, and then perhaps another. Time seemed irrelevant, and it would continue to be, at least until morning.


End file.
